Dragon : Deux êtres que tous oppose
by Riuchika-san
Summary: Harold, un jeune viking de l'île de Beurk rêve de tuer un dragon pour être reconnu comme tel par le reste de son village. Après avoir capturé un Furry Nocturne, l'un des dragons les plus mystérieux, va faire une rencontre qu'y retera gravé dans sa mémoire. (ATTENTION : spoïlage)


**Pour la petite histoire, j'ai regardé « Dragon » pour la première fois il n'y a pas longtemps et j'ai juste adoré ce film. Le dragon est juste trop classe et Harold trop mignon (trop canon dans le second film qui sortira le 2 Juillet 2014). Cette histoire raconte la rencontre entre Harold et Krokmou du point de vu d'Harold.**

**Fans de « Dragon », Cette histoire est pour vous !**

**Sûr ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. ^^**

**Dragon : Deux êtres que tous oppose.**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que je marchais dans la forêt à la recherche de ce Furry Nocturne. Pourtant il ne devait pas se trouver pas loin d'ici, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin non plus. Je scrutais le plus loin possible la sombre forêt pour apercevoir ne serait-ce que la silhouette de ce dragon mais en vins, aucune trace de lui. Je sortis de ma veste un carnet que j'ouvris à la page où se trouvait mon crayon de bois. Sur les pages du cahier on pouvait distinguer un schéma d l'île de Beurk, ainsi qu'une multitude de croix. Emplacements de chaques parcelles de terre que j'avais vérifié. Je marquais mon petit cahier d'une nouvelle croix noire. Je regardais la carte avec attention, espèrent qu'il restait un endroit, un recoin qu'y m'avait échappé. Rien de cela n'apparaissait sur mon plan. Enervé et légèrement irrité, je saisis mon crayon en le serrant le plus fort possible. Je griffonnais alors la double page de mon cahier, me résiliant au faite que je ne retrouverais jamais cette bête. Je le refermais, claquant les pages avant de le remettre dans ma veste. Comment ai-je pu réussir à perdre un dragon, la plupart des gens perdent leurs couteaux ou bien leurs chopes. Non, moi j'arrive à perdre un dragon tout entier. Je décidais alors de rentrée à la maison. J'allais prendre le chemin du retour, une branche sur mon chemin, je refoulais ma rage sur elle en la poussant violemment. Celle-ci se laissât faire, mais pas sans revanche. Elle vînt atterrir sur ma figure comme un fouet, les dieux en avaient vraiment après moi. Ma main contre mon œil, je fixais l'arbre qui était à l'origine de cet acte. Je constatais avec stupéfaction que cet arbre était cassé. Je posais alors mon regard sur le sol de la forêt, un long sillon avait été creusé dans la forêt. Etait-ce peut être le dragon qui était à l'origine de cette arbre cassé et de ce sillon durant sa chute ? Cette découverte inattendue me rendit espoir. Je suivis alors la trainée en espérant que le dragon se trouve au bout de celle-ci. Je marchais, marchais sans rien trouver. La trainée s'arrêtait au niveau d'une bute, j'entamais la monté pour voir au-delà. Ma surprise fût grande, je l'avais enfin trouvé. Surpris, je me cachais pour ne pas me aire voir. Le Furry Nocturne ne bougeait pas. Ne m'avait-il pas vu, ou était-il tout simplement endormi ? En tout cas il se trouvait bel et bien là. Là, allongé sur le sol juste sous mes yeux. Sans le quitté des yeux, je cherchais mon petit couteau accroché à ma ceinture. Je le saisis à deux main et le tendis en face de moi. J'étais déterminé, j'allais enfin tuer mon premier dragon. J'entrepris la descente de la bute avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller la bête. Je me cachais immédiatement derrière un rocher, mon couteau fermement serré entre mes mains. Je fis le contour du rocher, puis je m'approchais de dragon le plus doucement et calmement possible.

-Wouah

Sa y est, j'avais enfin réussi. Tous allait s'arrangé pour moi. Tout le village allait enfin me considérer comme l'un des leur, mon père allait enfin être fier de moi. Avec ça j'allais sans doute me trouver une petite copine. Dans un élan de joie, je posais mon pied dur le flanc de la bête.

-J'ai abattu cette monstrueuse bête.

Tout à coup, le Furry Nocturne se mit à bouger sous mon pied. Surpris je me reculais rapidement contre le rocher. Mon cœur ainsi que mon souffle s'accélérèrent dans un rythme fou. Je commençais à me calmer, je tendis mon couteau en direction du dragon tout en m'approchant de lui. J'admirais le corps vigoureux de ce monstre, recouvert d'écailles noires comme la nuit. Il avait les yeux encore clos. Je ne pouvais m'empêché de le regarder. Ses grandes ailles, ses énormes pattes, ses griffes acérés. Sa tête était cachée par ses ailles, je me décalais alors et constatais qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Il laissait entrevoir des yeux semblables à ceux d'un chat. Je saisis de nouveau mon couteau avec mes deux mains et le dirigeait vers le flanc du Furry Nocturne, puis je tournais mon regard en direction de celui du dragon. Ce regard je le connaissais bien, moi-même je devais avoir le même. Ce regard est celui de la peur. Le dragon lâchât un gémissement tout en me scrutant. Je pris un grand bol d'air que je soufflais pour faire partir tout le stresse présent en moi. Je me décidais finalement.

-Je vais te tuer dragon, après, je prendrais ton cœur et je le donnerais à mon père. J'suis un viking. J'suis un viking !

Le dragon laissât échapper un second gémissement. J'étais plus déterminé que jamais, je pris une dernière fois mon souffle et le levais mon couteau au-dessus de ma tête. Je fermais les yeux, pensant à ma vie qui allait totalement changer après ça. J'entrouvrais un œil pour regarder une dernière fois la bête dans les yeux, son regard était toujours le même. Je refermais immédiatement les yeux et retendais les bras au-dessus de la tête. Je pouvais le faire. Je laissais finalement mes bras tomber sur le haut de mon crâne, je ne pouvais pas tuer ce dragon, j'en étais tout bonnement incapable. Je fixais mon regard sur mon petit couteau, puis sur le dragon entravé par les cordes qui le maintenait immobile.

-J'ai fait ça.

Je reculais alors pensant m'en aller. Je freinais ma marche et me retournais en direction du dragon. Une idée me vint à l'esprit, j'allais peut être le regretter amèrement. Je saisis fermement mon couteau dans ma main en me dirigeant vers le dragon. Je commençais alors couper les cordages qui le retenaient prisonnier. Le dragon sentit lui aussi les liens se détendre. Je regardais autour de moi, inquiet, si personne ne nous avait vus. Mais sans prévenir, le monstrueux dragon se ruât sur moi et me plaquât contre le rocher me maintenant de sa puissante patte. Mon cœur s'affolait sous la peur. Le dragon me regardait de ses grands yeux avec une expression de rage. Je sentais sa respiration chaude sur tout mon corps. J'attendais le moment fatidique où cette bête me fera payer mon affront envers elle. C'est alors que le Furry Nocturne ouvrit la gueule laissant apparaitre ses dents aiguisées. Elle poussât un cri qui brisât le silence de la forêt. Son haleine rappelait une centaine de poissons en putréfaction. La créature se tût et s'enfuit en prenant appui sur le rocher. Le dragon s'envolât à travers la forêt d'une façon assez étrange. Je restais assis au sol, regardant la majestueuse bête s'en aller au loin. Je respirais enfin, libéré des serres du dragon. Je récupérais mon couteau juste à côté de moi, et pris appuis sur le sol pour me relever. Je fixais une dernière fois le Furry Nocturne avant de le perdre de vus dans le brouillard. Je me tournais pour prendre le chemin du retour, je fis quelques pas avant de m'effondré au sol en perdant connaissance.

**Voilà, j'espère que ce récit vous a plus. Je vais reprendre d'autres morceaux du film pour vous les contés. Alors soyez patient. ^^ **


End file.
